A wireless local area network (WLAN) may refer to a wireless network that links two or more devices using a wireless distribution method within a limited area, such as a home, a school, a computer laboratory, or an office building. This gives mobile devices the ability to move around within a local coverage area and still be connected to the network, and can provide a connection to the wider Internet. An example of a WLAN includes a WLAN based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, sometimes referred to as Wi-Fi.